1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to configuring storage servers from configuration metadata and more particularly relates to configuring storage servers from configuration metadata retrieved from a storage array (for example during a system initialization sequence) despite an out-of-service storage adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage systems are deployed in a wide variety of enterprises and applications. To satisfy various levels of redundancy and performance, storage arrays such as RAID arrays are often configurable with wide variety of options and definitions such as volume definitions, rank definitions, mirroring options, archiving options, and the like. Storage servers that interface with storage arrays are often required to know the configuration options and definitions of each storage array in order to properly communicate with that storage array.
Configuration metadata that describes storage options and definitions may be stored in a known location on a storage array such as a sector adjacent to a boot sector. During system initialization, it may be necessary for the storage server to access the configuration metadata on the storage array. In certain situations, a potentially operational storage server may be blocked from accessing the configuration metadata due to an out-of-service storage adapter.
From the foregoing discussion, Applicants assert that a need exists for a method, apparatus, and system that provide configuration metadata to a storage server during a system initialization sequence despite an out-of-service storage adapter.